


Be My Valentine?

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Chris is prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts), [eevie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevie/gifts).



> Obviously, it's fictional, only fictional.  
> If you wanna talk about Evanstan, I also have a [tumblr](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/) ^.^  
> 

Technically it’s not their  _first_ valentine’s day, but it’s the  _first_ one they get the chance to celebrate together. No Skype calls, no phone callseither; real contact, for once. They’ll just spend the night at Chris’ place though (where Sebastian kind of moved in), and then Sebastian has to take another plane in the morning. No restaurant, no long walk on the beach hand in hand, just a quiet little evening. That’s the only solution they found to  _finally_  get to spend that special night together.

As always, Chris has been planning everything for a few days. He spent the whole afternoon decorating his place with candles and dropping petals from dozens of red roses on the floor. He went out to bought them earlier, along with another bouquet of roses he intends to offer Sebastian when he arrives. He bought chocolates and what he’d need to cook a romantic diner for two as well. He changed his sheets and sprayed a nice delicate perfume in the bedroom.

He put a lot of effort into this evening. Everything is perfectly how he planned it, there’s even champagne. He also considered everything Sebastian might feel up to do, has some movies to watch, everything necessary for a tender bubble bath, he’s tried to anticipate every desire. He’s prepared.  _Totally prepared._

While his meal is finishing cooking, Chris takes a rapid shower; cleaning the bathroom behind him, and put on a nice comfortable set of clothes. Nothing too much, no tie, no classy jacket either, just freshly ironed shirt and pants.

He finds himself falling on his old ritual, one he used to do before every date – and it’s been a bit too long since the last time, they need to do something about that soon: He starts with his hair, his beard, and then wears his favourite fragrance (knowing it’s Sebastian’s weakness). Now, he just has to wait.

So he waits, and waits, walking in circles in his living-room.

Sebastian should already be there, and Chris can’t say he isn’t somehow a little worried that he can’t reach him on his phone. He’s just twenty minutes late so far, so Chris figures he might be stuck in the traffic, and he knows how much Sebastian hate using his phone in the car. But still. Impatient, he goes to grab a beer, hoping it will help the time pass faster –takes the time to check on his diner at the same time.

Chris would have loved to come pick Sebastian up at the airport, but since their relationship is still a secret –or at least, partially- they agreed Sebastian should join him at home. It’s not like they would have run into each other’s arms (or maybe that could have had happened, he won’t lie, after a month he can’t tell for sure) but it’s just easier this way. Chris just doesn’t like for the media to know every single detail of his life; where he is and who he’s seeing. Sebastian doesn’t mind that too much but if Chris is uncomfortable with it, he won’t pressure him.

He’s leaning on the counter, stirring the sauce, lips curved around the top of his beer when he finally hears keys nestling in the lock of the front door. Chris jumps on his feet right away and grabs the flowers, throwing the beer in the trashcan on his way.

“Hey you,” Sebastian smiles. “Sorry I’m late,” he says dropping his heavy bag on the floor.

“It’s alright,” Chris smiles back, handing the bouquet he chose himself to Sebastian, “happy valentine’s day,” he says lovingly before pressing their lips together.

“Happy valentine’s day,” Sebastian replies, handing him beautiful flowers on his own.

“Flowers for me? Thank you.” Chris grins and kisses Sebastian’s cheek before grabbing his bag, “Are you hungry? How was your flight?”

“Very hungry; it was okay, there was a baby crying most of the time and it kept me awake, but it was okay.”

“That sucks, ‘cause I might keep you awake all night too.”

“That’s not the- _wow Chris,_ ” Sebastian stops, looks around the room, all the candles and petals on the floor, “you did all of this? For me?”

Chris nods. “Our night.”

“Okay I knew you were romantic, but- _holy shit Chris_  that’s, that’s too much!”

Choosing not to answer the little mockery he can sense in Sebastian’s tone, Chris leaves the bag at the corner of the room and the hallway. He moves closer, grabbing Sebastian by the waist, hiding his face in his neck, leaving a kiss there. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too… but seriously how do you expected me to compete with that?” Sebastian laughs.

“I don’t expect you to, I expect you to relax and enjoy the night, now you said you were hungry, right?”

Taking his hand in his, Chris leads Sebastian to the table. Smiling at the mention of a few more “this is madness Chris,” or “you’re spoiling me,” and Chris’ favourite “now I expect this every time I come home,” because he could do it. He would, if that’s what Sebastian wanted, if it made him happy, but he knows he’s only teasing.

They eat, staring into one another’s eyes, catching up on what they missed in each other’s lives the past few days; they might call each other almost every day, there are still things they don’t talk about, intentionally or not. And it’s not the same by the phone as it is face to face, when they have the chance to look at or touch each other. Or kiss each other. They do that a lot. Kissing. Touching. Staring. Most of their communication is based on that.

At first, their friends thought it was because it was the beginning, but it stayed. Stuck with them, that need to touch each other, cuddle, kiss, all the time. It’s not to the point that it would make anyone feel uncomfortable but it’s enough for them to feel a kind of absence when they’re in the same room but not next to the other one. It’s enough for them to not feel the need to use words every time they want to express a sentiment.

After a cascade of compliments on Chris’ dinner, they migrate to the couch, sneaking under the warm, heavy blanket Chris always leaves nearby. It might be cheesy but they choose to watch a Disney movie, Sebastian lying on Chris, their legs tangling together. Feeding each other chocolates and stealing sips from each other’s glass. Chris’ fingers caressing Sebastian’s arms, securing, affectionate.

At some point during the movie Sebastian asks Chris to talk to him (almost implores because Chris is in a playful mood, but that’s not the subject), to keep him awake because he doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet, and lying in such a comfortable position isn’t helping. So Chris starts to say the lines at the same time as the characters, except he uses different stupid voices, much to Sebastian’s amusement. He also changes the dialogue quite a bit, but that’s hilarious so Sebastian doesn’t complain.

Before the movie is over, they’re not really watching it anymore. They’re sharing profound kisses and tight hugs, but Chris can see the sleepiness in Sebastian’s eyes and he can’t stop himself from mentioning it.

“You know I’d be happy to just sleep with you in my arms right? We don’t need to do anything special if you’re tired-”

“I’m fine Chris, I swear. I don’t know  _why_  I’m asking that because I’m sure I know the answer already but… is there anything else you planned?”

Chris smiles, thumb brushing Sebastian’s lips, “I haven’t  _planned_ anything exactly but, maybe we could take a bath?”

“ _Mmh,_ that sounds like a good idea.”

Sebastian tries to protest when Chris gets up on his feet, leaves to prepare everything while he specifically asks Sebastian to stay on the couch, but it’s a lost cause and Chris leaves before he even finishes speaking.

When he comes back, Chris surprises Sebastian murmuring the lyrics from the ending credits from the movie that just ended. Instead of laughing, he sings along and joins him on the couch. Sitting at the end of it, he leaves a kiss on Sebastian’s ribcage through his shirt.

“Bath is ready whenever you are babe.”

“I feel like a useless princess right now,” Sebastian says with a serious tone, which makes Chris laughs.

“Good, that means I’m doing everything right.” He leaves a slap on Sebastian’s ass before he adds, “Come on Princess.”

“You know, a real Prince would carry me to the bathroom…” Sebastian teases.

Chris can’t fight the loud laugh that escapes his throat, and he closes his eyes in hilarity. “All right, okay, sure,” he says before scooping Sebastian into his arms. “Anything else the princess desires?” he asks as Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’ neck.

“Nah, I’m good. Walk,  _man_.”  

“You’re aware I can still drop you, right?”

“Eeeh.”

They reach the bathroom without any –major- incidents, and Chris puts Sebastian back on his feet. When he starts unbuttoning his shirt, he finds Sebastian’s fingers on his and he lies back, watching Sebastian undress him until he’s totally naked. At his turn, Sebastian starts stripping, one piece of clothing at a time.

“Need a hand?” Chris says, raising one of his eyebrows.

“I could use more than just a hand, but let’s start with that.”

Soon, all of their clothes are lying on the floor and their fingers are exploring each other’s bare bodies. Moving from neck to chest, to ass, to back and to face again. Lips melting together in an audible dance, it lasts longer than they intended at first, bodies reacting to the touches easily after weeks apart.

Chris doesn’t leave Sebastian’s mouth when he leads them both toward the bathtub. The water is not as hot as it was minutes ago but it’s not cold yet, just a little more than warm. They slowly fall into it, Chris leaning against the back and Sebastian between his legs, arms grasping at his shoulders, he rests his head on his chest.

Chris calmly plays with water, bringing some into his hand and letting it fall on Sebastian’s back, massaging him at the same time. He wet his short hair too, rubbing his neck and shoulders and he wonders if Sebastian has fallen asleep before he hears him murmur fondly.

“It feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmmh.” Sebastian nods. “You’re too good to me.”

Chris hides his smiles in his hair, before asking, “Do you want to get out?”

The water has cooled down, Sebastian is keeping him warm but whenever he moves, Chris shivers. He’d stay though, if Sebastian wanted or if he was too lazy to move, he could fall asleep too, it just wouldn’t be such a good idea.

“Yeah, we should get out.”

Sebastian said it with conviction but he doesn’t look motivated at all, so Chris initiates by making the first move and Sebastian follows, getting up on his feet with sleepy eyes and Chris can’t do anything but kiss his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed,” Chris says, handing him a towel, “you need to sleep, you can barely stand up.”

“I’m fine, but yes, I miss our bed.”

They don’t bother picking up their clothes, or dressing themselves before walking into the bedroom. As they slide under the sheets to press their body together again, Chris turns to look at the clock.

“What time do I set the alarm?”

“Eight should do it,” Sebastian mumbles, wrapping a leg around Chris’ waist.

Chris turns the light off after he’s set the alarm and pulls Sebastian closer to him. He’s ready to fall asleep when he feels lips kissing his neck, half tickling, half teasing. It’s followed by a hand brushing his chest and nipples. Part of him wants to ask what Sebastian’s playing at because he should get some sleep, but the answer is obvious and if Chris is totally honest: He’ll never turn him down. Couldn’t. Never.

In fact it’s been  _way_  too long since the last time they had sex, almost a month. It’s due to both of their schedules, they tried a few thing, phone sex for example but it’s clearly not the same thing  _at all_ (and they’re not going to mention their attempt at sexting) _._  And even if a little part of his brain is telling him it’s not reasonable, the rest of it and his entire body has a complete different opinion.

Chris doesn’t need to question which he should listen to and he finds Sebastian’s mouth, pulling him into a kiss, it’s gentle for about two seconds and then it deepens, moans and breathings mixing into a perfect melody.

His own hands wanders, find their old habits, touching and groping. Sebastian’s hair is still wet from the bath when he runs his fingers through it, leaving a few kisses on his jaw line. There’s so many words Chris wants to say, wants Sebastian to hear but he can’t think of any of them.

“Babe,” he whispers between a few more kisses.

And Sebastian moans back, pulling Chris on top of him, desperately trying to find his lips to press them together again. He wraps both his legs around Chris’ hips, his hands running on his back.

“I missed you,” Chris murmurs, “so much.”

“Missed you too Chris,  _mmmh, ‘want you”_

There’s no denying that they’re both fully hard at this point and this request is so tempting. Chris reaches out for his night stand, top drawer where he keeps everything they’d need and throw what’s necessary on the bed. He opens the cap and pours some lube onto his hand, without stopping to kiss Sebastian.

He moves his hand between Sebastian’s legs and feels him trembling at the contact of the cold substance, kisses him more then, trailing his fingers along his inner thighs before moving back up and circling his hole. Sebastian leaves his mouth, resting his head against the pillow and Chris takes the chance to glide his lips on the length of Sebastian’s neck, gently biting his flesh.

He licks Sebastian’s ear before pushing a finger inside, trying to get his attention somewhere else. Moves it leisurely, leaving the time for Sebastian to get used to it and to shift on the mattress, following the slow rhythm, rolling his hips, inviting Chris to add another one. Which he does, sinking them ever so gently, still kissing every bit of skin he has access to.

“ _ahh,”_  Sebastian exhales with pleasure, “ _mmh, Chris,”_

“You’re so beautiful,  _so beautiful_ ,” Chris says, making Sebastian moan a bit more loudly.

He adds a third finger to the first two when Sebastian jerks his hips upward. He looks lost in another world, stuck between lust and sleep, eyes shut; moving his head up and down, nuzzling his face against the pillow, catching Chris’ lips once in a while.

One of his hands falls on Chris’, grabbing his wrist and stopping him, pushing his hand away slowly. Chris kisses Sebastian on his chest and kneels on the bed, finding the bottle of lube again and slicking himself before wiping his hand on the bed and coming back into Sebastian’s arms again.

“Chris,”

“I’m right here baby,” he whispers, moving one of his forearm under Sebastian’s shoulder and moving his other hand to ease himself inside.

“ _Mmmh_ ,” Sebastian moans, fingers grasping at Chris’ back.

Chris starts a steady rhythm, thrusting delicately and lovingly, liking the touch of Sebastian’s body under his. He finds his way to kiss Sebastian’s lips again, multiple times. Chris takes his time, well aware this isn’t going to last forever; he, at least, draws it out as long as he possibly can.

Maybe it’s Sebastian’s fingertips brushing his butt, or his breath lingering on his skin but soon Chris moves harder, deeper, but not faster. He’s definitely not going to last as long as he’d wish.

“Fuck Seb, you feel so good,” Chris whispers against Sebastian’s lips, mixing words and kisses, “so good, I cant-”

As an answer, Sebastian catches his mouth, grabs his hand and leads it to his cock and Chris instantly starts stroking it.

“ _Aaah_ ,” Sebastian says in a half murmur, “ _fuck- mmh faster, please_.”

Chris does as asked, flirting with his limit. Every noises coming out of Sebastian’s mouth takes him a little bit closer to the edge, he’s hardly holding back, waiting for Sebastian to be pleased first before he lets himself go.

“Oh fuck… fuck,  _Chris fuck, mmMH_!” Sebastian whispers audibly, tightening his grip around Chris’ waist.

A few more flick of his wrist and Sebastian comes, painting both of their chest. Chris follows not so long after, collapsing against the body under him. He kisses Sebastian’s face a couple more times, and while he grabs something to clean them both he can see Sebastian’s already falling asleep. Chris drinks a few sip from his bottle of water and lays back next to Sebastian, pressing his chest against Sebastian’s back and twining their legs together, arm wrapped around Sebastian’s torso and he falls asleep at his turn.

 

_________________________________________

 

When Sebastian wakes up the next morning –naked from their previous shenanigans and before the alarm rings, he’s smiling blissfully. He stretches, looks at Chris still asleep and sneak out of his hold.

The truth is: Sebastian’s  _always_  trying to find something new to tease Chris with, but he was so tired the night before that he didn’t get the chance to. He likes to make sure the time they spend together remains unforgettable, on  _that_  last night didn’t fail, last night was,  _is_ unforgettable, but that’s all thanks to Chris.

Sebastian admits he’s  _also_  a little shit and he likes to watch Chris struggling to resist him, so he  _did_ fail on that last night and he needs to find something to do before he leaves. He’s just doing his job as a boyfriend, right?

So when he gets out of their bed, and sees the jersey that Chris worships lying on the chair, he  _has_ to grab it. It’s mechanical, unconsciously he’s already trying to find something to do with it. He wears it on his way to the kitchen and start gathering everything he needs to make pancakes. He also eats a few things left on the counter because he’s hungry and really doesn’t have the patience to wait for the pancakes.

He’s waiting for the dough to raise, bending over the counter –butt naked- and checking at his phone when he hears the alarm coming from the room. Less than a few minutes later, he hears a loud noise and a charming “fuck!” following it. Either Chris’ phone fell on the floor or he just banged his foot against something, but in both scenarios Sebastian winces with him.

“Everything alright?” He calls from the kitchen, “hey don’t forget my-“

Another loud noise followed by another, louder “FUCK!”

“-bag is in the hallway.”

When Chris finally appears, he’s hopping on one foot, but –to Sebastian’s disappointment- he took the time to pit on a pair of a boxers before leaving the room.

“Thank you for the reminder, we might need to work on your timing though.”

“Do you need a kiss?” Sebastian’s inner little shit says.

“Fuck you,” Chris laughs, trying to walk back on both feet. “Hey that’s my jersey!”

“What’s the saying again? Oh yeah, what’s yours is mine and what’s mine is yours.”

“You’d better not st - _oh_ ,” Chris stops, both talking and walking.

Sebastian was previously hidden from his view, leaning behind the counter but as Chris steps into the kitchen, he notices that Sebastian is not wearing anything besides that Tom Brady jersey he likes so much.

“Liking what you see?” Sebastian asks with a playful tone, already betting with himself on how long it will take before Chris does something about it.

“Very much, yeah,” Chris answers wiggling his eyebrows.

He walks closer and grasps Sebastian’s hand, pulling him against his chest, his other hand falling on Sebastian’s bare ass. Sebastian -as the living tease he is- bites his lower lip with as much seduction as he can show, staring deep in Chris’ eyes until this one kisses him, his fingers caressing his asscheeks.

“Your skin is so smooth,” Chris whispers between his lips. “When do you need to be at the airport?”

Sebastian laughs. “Soon. I might skip showering if you have,” he pauses, trailing his fingers along the tattoo on Chris’ collarbone before he continues, “other ideas in mind…”

He barely has the time to catch a glimpse of Chris’ smirk before Chris crashes their mouths together again, grabbing his thighs and lifting him up. Wrapping his legs around Chris, Sebastian lets him lead them both to the close by couch.

It takes the time of a massive amount of flattering remarks from Chris, and as much praise toward his body before Sebastian is sitting on top of Chris, riding and rolling his hips until exhaustion; still wearing the jersey.

“Fuck babe,” Chris moans through his bitten lip. “Oh  _god,”_  he speaks louder.

Sebastian laughs, finding Chris’ hands on his thighs. “Should wear it more often,” he says, rolling his hips faster.

“Should be home more often,” Chris replies pressing a kiss in Sebastian’s neck, sliding his fingers in his back under the fabric of the shirt.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian laughs again.

“Technically…” Chris teases, sitting back against the couch.

“That’s not funny,” Sebastian says with a smile, much for Chris’ enjoyment. “That’s really not, you’re not funny,” he tries desperately to sound serious, in vain, because it is funny and Chris is nodding, speaking at the same time he is, defending his joke. It’s funny and Sebastian just won’t admit it.

He bends over, tilting his body to find a specific angle and the moan interrupting Chris’ flow of words makes him proud. He keeps moving, catching Chris’ earlobe between his teeth and Chris’ body matches his rhythm. His hands urging and wandering over his back. After that, it’s not long before he feels a hand on his cock, and a wave of pleasure taking over him. He hears another kind of sound escaping Chris’ lips when he presses his forehead against his shoulder, still moving as much as he can.

“Oh fuck no,” Chris says seconds later in half laughter, “my jersey!” 


End file.
